gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal
Animal 'by ''Neon Trees is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the Warblers with solos from Blaine and Kurt. After hearing from Sue (the coach of Aural Intensity at the time) that the New Directions were going to work on being "sexy," they try to do their own "sexy" song by singing this song. They ask the girls from their sister school Crawford Country Day to observe if their performance is "sexy." After the performance, Blaine is concerned about Kurt's faces which he believes looked like "gas pains," and Kurt reveals that they are his "uncomfortable" faces because of his discomfort with trying to look sexy during for the number. Kurt was using his signature "Gaga Claws" throughout the majority of the performance. Lyrics '''The Warblers: Woooaaahhh Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Blaine: Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied Kurt: Here we go again We're sick like animals We play pretend You're just a cannibal And I'm afraid I wont get out alive (The Warblers: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) Blaine and Kurt: No I won't sleep tonight Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight (The Warblers: Woooaaahhh) Blaine: Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's gettin heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide Kurt (The Warblers): I do it every time You're killin' me now (Killin' me now) Blaine and Kurt: And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Blaine and Kurt: Hush hush the world is quiet Hush hush we both can't fight it (Kurt: Woooooaah) It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? No, I won't sleep tonight Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers (Blaine): Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Take a bite of my heart tonight Blaine and Kurt with The Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Trivia *In this episode we see Kurt sing Animal while making what are supposed to be his idea of "sexy faces." Despite his ease in being "sexy" while performing Baby, It's Cold Outside with Blaine in A Very Glee Christmas, Push It in Showmance, 4 Minutes in The Power Of Madonna and Toxic in Britney/Brittany, the show insists that Kurt is uncomfortable with appearing sexy. It could be argued that Kurt has trouble intentionally being sexy. *This is the first Warblers song to feature someone else besides Blaine on lead. **This is also the first Warblers song to feature Kurt. *This song is featured in Chapter 4 of the Glee Forever! app. Errors * The Warblers' jackets keep on changing from being unbuttoned to buttoned. Gallery 6a00d8341c730253ef014e86b071eb970d-500wi.png animal.png foam.jpg picture682u.jpg tumblr lhp22kvrwt1qci7ofo1 500.gif tumblr llxmkyqLj61qjva5ko1 500.gif AnimalBlaine.jpg AnimalKurt.jpg Blaine wink.gif 673833 1301217057971 full.jpg yz825tmV81r5ab32o1_500.jpg tumblr mcyu3awrhG1qaedvuo1 250.gif tumblr mcyu3awrhG1qaedvuo2 250.gif KLAINEANIMAL.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mm6njiO6IO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Animal blaine glee.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two